gumballintelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third
The Third 'is the third episode in ''The amazing world of Gumball. Gumball and Darwin grow bored of one another and seek out a third friend to make their lives more exciting. Plot Gumball and Darwin have 24 whole hours to play, but thy cant decide what to play, shooting hoops and water fights were boring for Gumball . Outside, Gumball and Darwin were playing Dodger Dare and that was boring as well. Then 3 ants came and took Darwin 's cookie. Gumball had an idea, but Darwin thought that they should become ants, but the idea that they should have a third best friend. Then Darwin started whining about his cookie. At The School At Elmore Junior High School, Gumball and Darwin were looking for a another best friend, they tried Tina, but she sqished Idaho, Anton and Ocho. They asked William, but he was too creepy, and then they tried Banana Joe who was playing peeka-boo on his mirror. He made silly noises, and Gumball and Darwin laughed, weakly, Banana Joe Making fart noies out of his armpit, taking off his skin and slipping over it and then he farted for real. Outside Outside, Gumball and Darwin wanted Bobert to play a game with them. Gumball gave a friendly dig at Bobert, and then he lifted his arm and punched him and then he went through the wall and crashed into a locker. At The Cafteria At the cafteria, Gumball and Darwin were still looking for a third best friend. Then Leslie heard that they were looking for a third and he can be a third best friend and they could be best friends, forever. In the Bathroom At the bathroom, Gumball and Darwin found it hard to look for a third. Darwin and Gumball needed a friend who is rich, athletic, colourful and a good listener. Then Tobias climbed up the the toliet wall and he was athletic, rich, colourful and a good listener. Tobias knew that he could be a third best friend for Gumball and Darwin , and Tobias wanted 20 bucks from Gumball . Tobias gave him some to think about it. At the Wattersons House At the house, Darwin was talking about funny things that happened at school. Gumball thought that Tobias was ok for a third. Darwin said that he's the best guy ever. Darwin told more jokes and then Gumball flicked his food at his face and Nicole got cross and Gumball gave an excuse. He tried to talk, then Richard woundn't let him. As Gumball grinned in anger. In the Hall In the hall, Miss Simian was lead a game for her class, the class had to pair with your best friend. Gumball was about to be with Darwin , until Tobias was with him. Darwin was having a sleepover at Tobias house. Tobias asked 20 bucks from Gumball , but he changed it to 10 bucks, because he weren't coming with him. Gumball decied to have sleepover with Alan and there going to play Dodger Dare all night. In the Garden In the garden, Gumball and Alan were play playing Dodger Dare, but Gumball had to do everything for him. He can't catch a ball, roll a dice, phone his mum and pick a card. Gumball could only think of is Darwin. Alan wanted Gumball to save Darwin . On the Road On the road, Gumball asked a little kid if he could borrow a bike, the kid wanted 50 bucks from Gumball , Gumball changed it to 20 bucks, then she changed it to 70 bucks. Gumball all his money at her. Then he cycled on the pavement and told a brick wall to get out of his way. He got on a ramp and fell downstairs and landed in rubbish, he came out and cycled to construction site and cycled through a patch of concrete. The concrete started to harden. Gumball broke the concrete by the power of frendship. Then he cycle 1600 meters up a very big hill. He reached to top the hill and went very fast. The bike broke and then Gumball turned into a comet. The policeman was watching how fast was Gumball going on his raygun. Gumball zoomed past and the police car tipped over. When Gumball was saving Darwin , a fly flew into Gumball 's mouth and he started choking. At the House He zoomed into Tobias house, went into his bedroom and broke his window. Tobias told that Darwin was downstairs. At the Window At the window, Darwin was crying and wanted Gumball to come. Then he saw Gumball, at the window, but Gumball was outside. In Tobiaes Garden In the garden, Gumball and Darwin were hugging, and they said that they will be best friends forever. In the Room In the room, Gumball and Darwin were playing video games, until Tobias asked if he can play too, but Gumball and Darwin answered "NO" Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Tobias *Nicole *Richard *Anais Other Characters *Tina *William *Banana Joe *Bobert *Carrie *Leslie *Rachel *Idaho *Anton *Ocho *Miss Simian *Principal Brown *Hector *Masami *Molly *Carmen *Alan tumblr_lmcxgk7bPS1qawdgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmcxgt7OFd1qawdgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmcxhff7SO1qawdgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmcxhs2gnx1qawdgeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmcxhzw8UA1qawdgeo1_500.jpg Football.jpg Gumball_Trapped.jpg '''